


Adrenaline

by DistantStorm



Series: Never The Right Time [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Pre-Relationship, Smut, The Red War, steelponcho, the Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm
Summary: Twenty minutes to say goodbye... or maybe not.





	Adrenaline

 

“We’ll be ready to go as soon as the transports are fueled. Our forces are armed and ready to move. Should be no more than twenty minutes.”

“Thank you,” Zavala commends.

His fireteam, Ikora and Cayde, follow the soldier out to survey the frenzy erupting across the Farm. It is the middle of the night, and every light is on, spotlights too. People are running from place to place, the smell of jet fuel heady in the air. Engines rev, Sparrows squeal in the distance. Their plan is in place. There is no going back on it now. They will take the City or die trying.

Thunder rumbles in the distance. There’s a rustle above him. He looks up at two golden eyes. Louis cocks his head, then turns to regard something - someone else. That someone else rounds a beam on the second level of the barn, leaning against it carefully.

“This is it, huh?”

* * *

 

His head dips low when he nods.

She casts her eyes over at the glow of rovers lined up and ready for soldiers to jump aboard. Then, back. She smiles. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing it. I mean, I am, but-”

The Commander reaches for the clasps on his chest armor, sufficiently distracting her. She cocks her head.

She cocks her head to the side and chirps, “One more for the road?”

“Just in case,” He confirms, advancing.

Just in case one or both of them die, Suraya commits to memory, unwilling to forget the consequences this battle may have. “Well, seems to me like I’m the one who is most likely to-” She gasps as he pushes her into the darkened corner of the little balcony, kissing her with a combination of urgency and desire that leaves her breathless.

He rips back her hood and tangles his hand in inky ebony hair, mouth sucking up each and every moan she cannot hold back. Her hands deftly reach for the rest of his armor as if it’s her own, loosing buckles, undoing snaps and ties. He gapes as she drops to her knees in front of him, unstrapping the most intimate piece of his armor and the ties that keep the clothing beneath it in place.

It’s his turn to moan when she takes him into her mouth, swirling her tongue down his length while providing delicious, tight heat. It’s barely a minute before he’s tugging her shoulders, trying to pull her up, trying to make it last. It has to last.

It might be the last.

His greaves hang low on his hips, armor askew when she rises to her full height and gazes into eyes alight with the color of the cosmos. She swipes the back of her hand across her lips and gives him a cheeky smile just before he turns her around and puts both of her hands on the wall. Certainly they’ve done this before - in several different places, but not one nearly as public.

This isn’t the time to worry about that though.

He’s careful enough with the snaps keeping her pants closed that they don’t break - a potential consequence they cannot afford. When they’re just low enough, he pushes her back down low enough to give him an angle of entry that leaves them both shuddering.

His hips snap against hers hard while she braces for them both, trying her best not to cry out and draw attention. He curls his body against her back, slowing his movements inside her long enough for her to tilt her head to the side and kiss him furiously, teeth nipping his lower lip. Warm, gloveless hands knead her thighs and pull her back against him in small, quick movements that have her core tensing, leave her gasping against his lips.

“Zavala, I-”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” He shushes her, mindful of their surroundings. And he does, when her release hits her seconds later, a cascade of warm and wet around him that leaves her boneless, head lolling back against his shoulder, sated body draped against his front him like a coat of arms borne gladly.

She slides off of his length the second she doesn’t doubt her ability to hold herself up, kicking off boots and shimmying out of her pants as quickly as she can. With a strength that’s surprising, even if he knows she has it in her, she takes his hand to spin him around toward the wall, pushing him against it and guiding his hands to her rear and squeezing. His head cants back against the wall as he lifts her up to sink down on him, sliding his hips forward enough for her to wrap her legs around him and pull him in with heels digging into the small of his back.

Suraya Hawthorne is no acrobat, but with him bearing the bulk of her weight, she moves against him with abandon, squeezing those muscles deep inside her tight around him with every swing of her hips. He’s close within minutes, the precision kisses down her jaw and neck coalescing into mouthy nips, and when he comes, a bite that leaves her gasping and arching against him in an orgasm raught from the brink of pleasure-pain.

There is barely enough time to clean up or dress before people are hollering and transports are loading in, and no time to lean against each other and breathe in their collective togetherness one last time.

They exit the barn side by side, barest dance of their palms against each other before they part ways the only trace of a goodbye that neither is willing to say.


End file.
